Talk:What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?
Quest requirement This quest requires something, I don't know what it is. I checked Dahlet a few times and never got anything from him and then one time he had it for me. I think it requires a high sunspear rank like Commander (and I know it does not require marshal because my friend had it before he got marhsal). However, this quest triggers the ghost's quest. --Karlos 15:04, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :It requires the completion of either 'A sticky Operation' or 'Fury of a grieving heart'. I couldn't get the quest before I completed these two. I had met the other listed requirements.Taeliesyn 09:58, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::I did all the quests mentioned before. After getting the rewards I checked Dahlet. He only showed the sign and gave me the quest after I had completed 'Ghosts in the Graveyard'. I would recommend that somebody should check this requirement. I could be that this quest might not need one additional requirement, but several that are not yet listed. Michael57 06:46, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::I cannot agree with michael 157. I did ghost in the graveyard and this quest together... and i still remember the funny remark that i thought about so many NPC's following me...Xiao1985 15:14, 24 November 2006 (CST) :I think the requirement for this quest is one of the quests from Guard Kovu, too. But I don't know which one. I talked to Dahleht and did not get the quest. Then I did the quests for Guard Kovu and for Rohtu and looked for the exclamation mark, but it did not appear. So, after doing "A Sticky Operation" I just talked to Dahleth again and then the exclamation mark became visible. So there may be just a bug in showing the mark. Balwin 13:30, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Yep, I just checked. I think you're right with the req being "A Sticky Operaion." And I had the same thing with the exclaimation not showing at first. I left town and returned to have it appear. And I haven't done "Fury of a Grieving Heart" yet. --Thervold 23:31, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::OK, I changed the last requirement to "A Sticky Operaion" and I am not sure, if the other quests are really requirements. Balwin 14:03, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::We are not yet ready with this, because I have not done "Following the trail" and I can get this quest. "A sticky operation" is done and Musseh's quest is done too. The information put here is wrong. I have not tried before and after the primary quest leading to "Following the trail". It could be that this is necessary for the Shauben quest. I'll check with another char. Michael57 10:24, 12 December 2006 (CST) I got the quest without having done either Zaishen Elite or Following the Trail. I didn't notice it being offered until after I'd done all the other Blacktide Den quests, so I can't say what the requirement is in addition to A Sticky Operation, if any. :So the requirements for this quest have to be put into question and may be not correct? So delete the requirements or wait until more proof? Balwin 11:30, 21 February 2007 (CST) I checked for it after doing all missions in Blacktide except Necromancer's: not there. Did those two and came back: available. Seems clear to me. 14:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC) bug? dont know if this is a bug, but my guildee and I got the quest...went down and killed the cosairs, talked to the guy and led the guys back to the city....we waited and waited....the quest never updated......we had lots more corsairs to kill off on the way back, and even backtracked to the city. Did we miss something? or is this quest now bugged.Cosyfiep 22:35, 8 November 2006 (CST) :I had the same experience. Did it again and it worked fine. Oblio 02:38, 10 November 2006 (CST) ::ditto above... first time i did it, one npc actually died (due to disease effect of skale blighter) and i believe that is why the quest is not finished... i brought the "remaining" clansmen back, and the quest log got updated, with last line (ie, Bring the surviving clansmen back to Lahtenda Bog. crossed out, but an other objective saying the same thing pop'ed up underneath it)... also there will be new spawns as soon as you talk to /walk close to clans men, and on the way back Xiao1985 15:11, 24 November 2006 (CST) In a seperate bug: I got all of them back, had the quest log entry "See Dahleht for your reward." but when I accepted the reward I didn't have enough space in my inventory for the battle commendation. It came up with a message "You do not have enough space in your inventory for: Battle Commendation" it didn't give me anything! experience, gold... nothing. but the quest disappeared from my quest log and I can retake it -_- Turkwoyz 11:27, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Shauben = Spearmen Whoever put that in needs to cite references. I do not know the guild or the officers, but I would like to see the similarities drawn. Also, I do not buy that "Shauben" = "Spearmen" because then the spearmen of the spearmen clan is kind of a dumb sentence. --Karlos 08:31, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Before you can get the quest Dahlet answers you this: "The Shauben clan prides itself on the strength of our warriors. We have produced some of the finest spearmen Istan has ever seen." I guess that should be all reference that is needed. I have made a picture of it, but I don't know how to post it here. Michael57 14:00, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::I do not understand, what that quote will prove. A clan with the name 'whatsoever' can produce fine spearmen and this will NOT mean "whatsoever"="spearmen", or do I miss something here?? Balwin 14:03, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::That is no prove, but it might be the reference that somebody used for stating the spearmen-claim in the first place. I have not seen that guys in action and probably nobody will see it in this quest. If we might meet the guys at different places, we might be able to decide on it. On the other hand I don't think that a dumb sentence is impossible. Michael57 09:29, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Aha! A little research on the Guild Wars website will reveal that the Spearmen was the "Guild of the Week" for October 10, 2006. Among the members listed in the "Member Profile" are Mischa Sedai, Muffin Boy, Vlig, Alari, and Tristan C. I'm going to remove the "supposedly" from the comment "Each are supposedly named after an officer of "The Spearmen" guild" since the evidence is pretty clear. --Ctran 08:18, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::A couple that you didn't note above... Issti was named for Ice, "Ice Tt Cry"; Fahrik for "Freakin J Stu"; and Pentehlez for Pants, "Pantless" --Ruricu 08:26, 1 June 2007 (EST) ::::::Yes, this is proof enough for me. This still does not prove Shauben = spearmen though. --Karlos 09:14, 12 January 2007 (CST) Well To me, this looks like a reference to the song "What's to do with a Drunken Sailor". Any thoughts?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 10:18, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :That was the very first thing I thought of when I heard the name. The Paintballer (T/ ) difficulty I cant believe how hard this quest was. Maybe it a new build. The Corsair were everywhere. Not in groups of 4 but packs of 12. After I hit 60% I just went for one rez shrine to the next. The last was at the entrance. None of the guys died but half got lost. I was checking the map when the other half came running up. :It is a Master's difficulty Quest Mesodreth Blackwing 19:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Rezzed to death I just got rezzed at the shrine to Balthazar behind Ensign and was immediately mobbed by over 20 Corsair. How idiotic. Best not to do this mission while the world has favor. Amusing I've just done this mission, and when I first cleared out the area near the res shrine above point A so that I'd have less trouble on the way back, there was Ensign Lumi there. So I killed him once there. Then I killed him during the mission, and then on the way back he was there again! Perhaps redirect... It might be a good idea to either redirect http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/What_Do_You_Do_with_a_Drunken_Shauben? (both with and without the "?") to this page, or else rename this one. When you type "what do you do with a" into the search box, and let it auto-complete, you get the seemingly deleted (with a very odd reason) page listed above. -Bekkr 00:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done. The in-game quest name has a question mark, so the article stays here. I don't know why the wiki's auto-complete doesn't include the punctuation. —Dr Ishmael 01:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The odd thing is, you can actually get to the same "page has been deleted" with the question mark in the address. The only one that brings you to this one has "%3F" at the end. ~ Bekkr 01:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC)